Concealed Love
by hp4evar
Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco get drunk at a party thrown by their mutual muggle friends? A sexy one night stand and a hell of a morning after, that's what. smexy gothness and HD slash.
1. The Hell of a Morning After

**_Disclaimer: I only own the characters not from Harry Potter, the setting, and the story._**

_**Warning:SLASH! Hot sexy buttsecks and other things of that sort, and more in future chapters, so if you don't like buckfutting(my special word for anal), then do NOT read.**_

_**Concealed Love**_

_**"Mm," Harry Potter moaned as his seventeen year old limbs began to regain feeling. He turned over to find a warm body pressed against his, the obvious reason for his numbness. He grinned sleepily, because with a bit of exploration with his fingers, he found the body to belong to an extremely hot male, about the same age as himself. No problem, Harry'd been loving and leaving 'em for a while now. He'd just slip out while the guy was asleep.**_

_**Unfortunately, or for our purposes, fortunately, the fog of sleep left his brain just the blonde boy in the bed turned over in his sleep. The grin on Harry's face vanished to be replaced with a look of shock and horror, for there in the bed was his worst schoolboy enemy, Draco Malfoy, naked as the day he was born.**_

_**"HIM?", Harry couldn't stop himself from shrieking as he leapt off the bed, forgetting for the moment that he was also naked.**_

**_Draco started screaming in agony as the rude awakening, well, awakened him._**

_**See, they'd both been very drunk when they went to bed, but Harry had already gotten over his hangover. Draco hadn't quite, so he was in terrible pain because Harry's shout had caused him a giant migraine. Poor Draco felt like he was dying.**_

_**When he finally calmed down, Draco cast a hangover spell on himself. As his brain unclouded, he realized just exactly who was standing at the edge of the bed, looking half-amused, half-horrified. "YOU? HARRY BLOODY POTTER?" He started to hyperventilate, muttering quickly to himself, "Oh no, my father'll make me marry Blaise, he'll kill me, my rep will be tarnished forever, I shagged Potter, oh gods, no, I can't've, it wasn't ever supposed to happen..."**_

_**Harry's smart remark brought him out of his reverie. "Well, Malfoy, I always did say you were insane, but lemme tell you, I never thought I'd get the chance to witness it firsthand."**_

_**"Shut the hell up, Potter, I'm trying to panic here."**_

_**"why?", said Harry, looking calmly entertained, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, uncaring about his nakedness.**_

**_Draco was starting to get angry at his collected and sarcastic companion. He was always the collected one. "Well, fuck, Potter, perhaps because we shagged. If anybody finds out about this, my whole universe will collapse on my head."_**

**_"If anyone finds out. Only my and your Muggle friends know. Anyway, it was just a shag. A fucking awesome shag I'd love to try sober, but a shag nonetheless. It's not like we're in a secret romance, we're not in love, right?"_**

_**Draco nodded quickly, but inside he wasn't sure. Okay, that's a blunt lie; he'd loved Harry for two years, had wanted to shag him, comfort him, kiss him, hold him, and all that cliched love codswallop. His dream had come true, but fortunately, he was an incredibly good actor.**_

**_Harry on the other hand, wasn't in love (yet) but very attracted to Draco. "I'd like to make a proposition, Malfoy._**

_**"Please, Potter. You have shagged me; I guess you may be allowed the honor of addressing me as Draco. What d'you propose?"**_

_**"A fling. One year of pure shagging, no emotions or complications, no strings at all. What d'you say?"**_

_**Draco hoped his decision wouldn't bite him in the arse as he replied with a terse," I say yes."**_

_**Harry's eyes lit up with predatory flames. "Well, in that case, come into bed, lover."**_

_**Draco gulped. "O-okay, Potter."**_

_**Harry chuckled huskily. "I think I'd prefer you to scream 'Harry' when I fuck you rather than 'Potter', Draco."**_

_**"Yes, Harry." Draco climbed into the bed, somewhat reluctantly. When Harry knew Draco was comfortable, he attached his lips firmly to Draco's neck. As Harry created a nice little lovebite right under his ear, Draco let him know he was enjoying it by sultry moans and whimpers that were driving Harry mad with want. When he let go and blew on his neck, Draco gasped, a little whimper of Harry's name contained in that incredibly heady sound. Harry lost control.**_

_**He leapt on top of the other boy and ravaged his mouth hungrily, attaining the sweet taste of cinnamon and cherries. When Draco bit his tongue, he growled openly and rubbed his need on Draco's. Draco growled back, in such pleasure he could barely stay conscious. He'd never dealt with this stupor of ecstasy before, and he could definitely say he'd been missing out.**_

_**When the extremely aroused teen above him coated his fingers with saliva and a pushed a digit inside his tight arse, he screamed. After a second taken to get used the invasion, he moaned, "More, Harry, damnit, add another!" Harry grinned and added two more. He brushed Draco's prostate, earning a slightly impatient moan. **_

_**Harry couldn't hold out anymore, so he replaced his fingers with his huge, fully erected cock. He slammed inside the blond, and Draco hissed in some pain, but mostly immeasureable pleasure. He had to brace himself on his elbows while Harry pounded into him hard and fast. When they came, simultaneously, Draco was so exhausted that after Harry'd pulled out and cleaned them both, his eyes closed and he was asleep again.**_

_**Harry smiled as he put their clothes away in the magnificent mahogany dresser at the end of the bed, looking at his new lover sleeping peacefully, oblivious to his beautiful bareness. He laid down and gently spooned the boy. I wonder why there's no one else here., he thought before he fell into a long, deep sleep.**_

_**Draco's hands were running lightly over his new beau's stomach as he slept. "I can't believe I slept with Harry Potter," he said dreamily.**_

_**"My Sentiments, exactly." Draco started.**_

_**"Why're you here, Blaise?"**_

_**"Oh, your mate Angel let me in. So, you shagged the Boy Who Lived? I thought you told Lucius you weren't a poof."**_

_**"Blaise, can I tell you something private? I mean, we're mates, right?"**_

_**"Go on."**_

_**"I'm kinda, well, um, in love with him."**_

_**Blaise smiled kindly. "Well, then, I'm happy for you. Does he love you?"**_

_**"No, he only wants a good shag." Draco blinked away the tears those words brought to his eyes. "Blaise, I don't think I can last a year. It'll kill me to only be a fuck-buddy to him."**_

_**"Then make him fall in love with you."**_

_**"I'll try my best." The door opened and a girl dressed in all black with plum-colored hair, a tongue, eyebrow, and belly button piercing and a smirk , stepped in and threw a handful of clothes at Draco.**_

_**He grimaced. " Where were you last night?"**_

_**She looked thoughtful."Er, when?"**_

_**Draco growled. "When Potter, under the influence, shagged me senseless?"**_

_**"Oh. Well, Blaise and I, we talked a lot and he sort of told me about you fancying Potter. So, I figured, what the hell, you know, let you go for it. Plus, I got some bloody hot pictures. I'll give you doubles if you want." She gulped as Draco pinned her with an infamous Malfoy death glare. Not many people frightened Angel Hannah Rose NoirCiel, but Draconis Lucius Arthur Malfoy at full potential and furiously pissed, like he was now, scared her shitless.**_

**_"Where do you get off running my life? A Malfoy's affairs are run by no one. And for your f.y.i., I don't fancy Potter. I'm in love with him. And you ruined everything. He doesn't love me now, and probably never will, thanks to you. Why d'you think I didn't tell him? I was too nervous 'til now." Sadness deflated the glare a bit, drenching the storm cloud eyes of the Malfoy heir._**

_**Blaise smirked."Well, the fact that you shagged him might be a bit of an icebreaker." His chuckles halted instantly when Draco turned his glare on him. "Listen, Blaise, you're in deep bollocks already for not shutting your big gob, so I wouldn't tick me off anymore if I were you." Blaise gulped, nodding.**_


	2. The Gang

_**Draco ushered the two out of the room, promising that they would definitely have a 'talk' later. Turning to look at Harry, sleeping peacefully, naked in Draco's bed, he couldn't help but smile. It was unfortunate that Harry didn't see the smile, for if he had, he surely would have fallen in love with the gorgeous blonde.**_

_**Draco kissed him lightly, wandlessly cleaning and clothing his love; no one but him would see Harry nude on his watch. As he was on his way to the kitchen to make breakfast, he woke up all of his and Harry's friends who were passed out in various places around the house. Mari, Chrys, Bret, Herme, Jarel, Antonia, Ling Zan, Roxi, Darryn, Angel, Blaise, and Tracker Darkwood, the general madman among them all. **Yes, **Herme is Hermione Granger. After Ron died in the battle against Voldemort sixth year and she hadn't felt a lover's grief, she'd let go of her affection for him and fallen in love with Tracker. They'd been going steady a while now.**_

_**She'd gone seriously punk, and loved it. Like when she was woken up, she was wearing a pair of dark charcoal pleather pants, a babydoll tank under a netted shirt, both black, and dark streaks in her honey brown hair. Her bellbutton was adorned with a black rose on a tiny barbell, to match the rose earrings she wore. She slept with her head on Tracker's sh0ulder, on the couch they'd sat and snogged on last night. **_

_**Next to them were Mari and Chrys, the only lesbian couple in the bunch, slumbering in each other's arms.**_

_**Two girls named after pretty flowers( Marigold and Chrysanthemum) by their oblivious mothers, two hardcore Gothic punks, two misunderstood lesbians from the States? Romantics in the group cried, 'Fate', but the two lovebirds insisted it was just 'dumb luck'. Whatever it was, it was sugary sweet.**_

_**Unlike the sexaholic couple of the gang, Antonia and Jarel, who were spooning each other, one big Puerto Rican orgy, in their sleep. It was almost sluttish how they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were always kissing and groping; sometimes, they'd even rub each other to arousal during a movie, in plain view of the whole crew!**_

_**The only gay couple( until Draco and Harry, if they could be called one) was Bret and Darryn, who were in fact, according to each other, 'hung like horses'. They were the cutest couple in the group.**_

_**And last were the two exotic ones of the posse, the mighty Japanese samurai, Ling Zan, and the chica with a Latina flavor, Roxana Lita Martilez. The two fought like Death Eaters and Aurors, so they were obviously madly in love. But they insisted they despised the very thought of each other, and had taken great care to never be caught together long enough to even snog one another, even when they were pissed out of their minds. Despite their efforts, Draco found them on the floor of the drawing room that morning, holding hands in their unconscious state.**_

_**Grinning at how much the two were like he and Harry, he got a bit lost in the irony of it all and never heard Harry walk up behind him. He felt Harry's hot breath on his neck and shivered. He turned to face his nouvel amour. "I've made you some eggs and toast, want some?" Harry nodded, and ran his tongue down Draco's neck. Draco let out a small moan, and the chuckles let him know they had an audience. **_

_**He whirled around to find the whole crew laughing at him. Tracker had Hermione in his lap, and they were snorting into their cups of coffee. Antonia and Jarel were too busy sucking face to care. Ling Zan and Roxi were arguing over why it was funny, but chortling anyway. Bret and Darryn were spewing pieces of the muffins they'd conjured as they giggled. Mari and Chrys were leaning on each other for support while they laughed their arses off. Angel and Blaise were rolling on the floor, holding their sides.**_

**_Draco Vanished their coffees, and Finite'd their hangover spells. He laughed evilly as their guffaws turned to gasps and groans, all of them clutching their heads in agony. Unfortunately, it had also ended Harry's. He was howling in misery with the rest. Reluctantly, Draco put the spells back. Sighs of relief sounded around the kitchen, and Harry slumped into Draco. Draco grinned; he could definitely get used to this._**

_**"It's about time, you stubborn asses," chorused eight smirking voices.**_

_**"Yeah, really!" Blaise and Angel shouted, standing up and brushing themselves off.**_

**_"What about you two?" Draco shot back._**

_**The two ran out of the room, blushing, among snickers. **_


	3. Blaise and Angel

"Wait a minute, Blaise! Why the fuck is that so horrible?" Angel said, stopping Blaise in his tracks, halfway off the front porch.

He pivoted on his heel to look at her. "Where the hell did that come from!"

"Well, I just don't see what's wrong with us going out. I mean, we're both bi, and I fucking like you, so what the bloody hell, let's let it happen. Or am I not pretty enough for yo---mmph." Her frantic rant had been cut off by a fierce kiss from Blaise. His arms wrapped around her, and she felt so fucking safe and loved, she just couldn't help but pull away to kiss his cheek. He gave her one more light peck, and pulled her onto the swing hanging from the oak tree not too far away.

"Angel, what would you do if I told you I love you so goddamned much, and you just said, like , things I've only fantasized about?"

"This." And she pushed him down on the swing and kissed him 'til his lips were swollen and his breath came in pants. When she finally pulled away, she smiled sweetly at him."I love you, too, Blaise."

He smiled back, and that was the last coherence out of their mouths for hours.

**Until Draco and Harry caught them.**

"Harry, wake up," Draco whispered, shaking him a bit.

"Draco? Oh, hi. You look cute today."

Draco halted in shock."What?"

"I love you, Drac," he murmured, then laid his head back down on his shoulder, drifting off again.

Draco almost dropped the boy at his softly spoken words. He quickly regained his hold, though, smiling. He set Harry down on the loveseat out on the porch, and kissed him awake. Harry opened his eyes slowly, grinning. "Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Harry. Er, didya mean what you said?"

Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion, a gesture Draco found totally adorable. "Um, what did I say?"

Draco decided to bite the proverbial bullet." Uh,well, y-you said that you l-loved me."( Hey, I didn't say he did it gracefully.)

Harry swallowed; truth be told, he was in love with Draco, but he'd never wanted the other boy to know, sure he'd never feel the same. "Um, yes?" Before Draco could reply, Harry took off like Voldemort reincarnated was after him. Draco ran after him, finally catching him when he leaned against an oak to get back his breath.

"H-Harry. Why'd you run away?"

Harry turned away so Draco couldn't see him cry, but the blonde heard the tears in his voice, anyway. "Y-you don't love me back, you can't. No one loves me, no one can."

Draco wiped the tears away and kissed his damp cheeks. "You're wrong, Harry, on all three counts. Someone can and does love you: I do."

Harry said nothing, just threw himself into Draco's arms, crying tears of joy. Draco held him tight, stroking his hair. A moan cut through the air, and the two broke apart.

"Was that you?" Draco whispered.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope. Wait, Blaise and Angel are out here! Might be them!"

The two ran up to the swing and gasped. There were clothes strewn around the clearing, and Angel and Blaise laid on the grass, making love slowly and luxuriously. Suddenly, a particularly hard thrust made Angel open her eyes. Her eyes landed on them, frozen in horror, and her mouth gaped in a silent scream. She whispered in Blaise's ear, and they seperated, blushing, and dressed.

"We'll finish this later, Angel," Blaise said, kissing her hand and leaving her to go talk with the boys, who were slowly waking up out of their stupor. She blew him a kiss and ran up to the house.

"Okay, guys, lay it on me."


	4. Fluffiness

"Blaise, let me start by calling you a ruddy hypocrite, and saying it's about fucking time," Harry said teasingly.

Draco smirked. "Goes double for me. But, seriously, mate why'd you wait so long?"

"Well, I let her make the first move, so I knew she liked me, and she did. So, hell yeah, I'm glad I waited."

"Congrats."

"So, what about you two?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?", Draco said innocently.

Blaise stared pointedly at their joined hands. Draco smiled when Harry blushed and moved unconsciously closer to him. "What can I say? I finally have him, after all these years. Harry Potter is finally mine."

"And you, mine," Harry whispered so only Draco could hear, looking up at him with smiling eyes.

Blaise smirked, knowing they'd forgotten he was there, staring into each other's eyes like that. "I'm gonna go," he muttered, and ran back up to the house.

Neither one noticed as they walked, lost in each other's eyes.

Suddenly Draco just, out of nowhere, pulled Harry down into the grass next to a tree. Harry had no problem with this, toppling gracelessly on top of him. Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder and breathed deeply. Draco sighed. "Say it again, Harry, please?"

Harry grinned and lifted his head to look up into Draco's gray eyes. " I love you, Draco Malfoy, with all my heart."

The smile Draco graced him with made him fall in more in love with the blonde. " I love you, too, Harry Potter."

Harry's grin faded for a second and it tilted Draco's world; he frowned. " What's up, love?"

"Um, Draco, could I, y'know, move in with you? I mean, if it's not a bother or anything. My mansion in London is, well, rather lonely." Harry lowered his eyes to the ground, looking ashamed that he'd even allowed himself to ask.

"Of course, you foolish Gryffindor. I would've asked if you hadn't, anyway." Harry looked up and smiled shyly at the smile clear in Draco's voice.

"Thanks,Dray." He flushed pink at his term of endearment, but he had nothing on the blush of the boy in question.

"Y-you're welcome. It's nothing, really."

"On the contrary, dearest, it's something, something very important. In fact, I feel like thanking you privately. Come, come to our bed, darling, so I can reward you properly.,"

Harry said confidently, spurred by Draco's blush. Draco nodded and the two ran up to the house, threw open the door, and ran past the kitchen to their bedroom.

A chorus of "Don't forget the Silencio"'s followed them down the hall, then a round of giggles and catcalls.


End file.
